


To remember

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Series: Tumblr ficlets - Johnlockary [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea
Summary: Post-S4. Sherlock and John have a conversation at Mary's grave.





	

“I forget things,” John said to Sherlock as they stood at Mary’s grave.

Both men avoided looking at each other and kept staring down at the things they’d brought: a vase with roses and tulips, a little candle burning behind glass.

“Since this morning, I can’t remember what her laugh sounded like. Yesterday I forgot what it felt like to touch her hair.”

John was crying. Sherlock could hear it in his voice, and he wondered if it was a good idea to try and comfort him.

To his surprise, John suddenly reached out and took Sherlock’s hand.

“Mary always did that when we visited your grave,” he explained. “She held my hand.”

“Do you still talk to her?” Sherlock asked. 

John squeezed his hand so hard that it hurt.   
Sherlock endured the pain like he always did.

“I try not to,” John answered. “It’s not exactly a sign of sanity to talk to the dead.”

“Sanity is overrated.” Sherlock shrugged. “I talk to her every day. I still want to apologize. I made a vow, and I didn’t keep it.”

“You still can, you know.”

John’s grip on his hand became softer, almost gentle. He turned away from the grave and looked up at Sherlock.

“The family still consists of three people you can protect.”

“Rosie,” Sherlock said. “And you. And…?”

“Yourself.”

John ran his hand up Sherlock’s arm, where his clothes were hiding the needle marks.

“You always forget yourself.”

He walked away and left Sherlock alone with Mary and his thoughts.


End file.
